tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Brent Harrison
Brent Harrison (born 1968) is a minor character in The IT Files. Brent is a former CIA agent with a specialty in wet work operations, generally an assassin. He left the agency after feeling that his work was turning him mad. Due to his skill he was hired by Triangle Security Services as a security consultant. Brent is currently assigned to the Stilton Corporation, while he actually works for the Gorgon Sisterhood. Biography Brent was born into rich family in Albany, New York. His father was a real estate tycoon while his mother owned and operated an advertisement firm. Brent was an only child and was spoiled rotten since his parents did not have time for him. Growing up Brent was a lonely bitter child and was often a bully in school. He almost always gotten his way so he believed he was entitled to everything. Though he was more or less a rich jerk he was a smart student and scored stellar grades. It was his grades that earned him a seat at Harvard University, not his parent's money, though they did pay for most of his expenses. By the end of his time at Harvard Brent had matured a bit. He no longer relied on his parents and he was overall a nicer person. He was however still a loner though but he preferred this. His loner personality and cunning mind got him an interview with the CIA in which he aced and was hired. The agency saw it fit to have him trained for 'wet-work' as he was suited for it. After a few years of training Brent was in the field. He was good at his work and was favorite to the agency brass. It took several years for Brent to change his stance on his job, the killing and violence getting to him. Though he was good at what he did, he was, at his core, not a violent person and it caused him to lose his edge. After nearly being killed on a mission Brent decided it was time for him leave the agency and that type of work behind. Brent looked for work in PMC firms as a means for income this was when he met Canella Kim who was and HR executive for Triangle Security Services at the time. Canella hired Brent and he operated as a security consultant, one of the companies best. Initially Brent spent a lot of time in Los Angeles, where he frequently hired Tina Ly of Eighth Wonder when she was still sometimes taking personal contracts. Brent developed a crush on the woman, impressed not only with her physically but at her intelligence, but he learned she was more into women than men and accepted it. The pair did none the less sleep together a few times on his dime, but Brent then began thinking about Canella, having had a thing for her since they'd first met. Returning to Texas, though not before stealing some of Tina's Twilight drug so he could replicate it, Brent asked Canella out and they became a couple. When Triangle Security was bought by the Stilton Corporation, Canella made sure that Brent went with her. Canella soon became Vice President of the company and she recruited Brent to work secretly with the Gorgon Sisterhood. Brent joined the field team on assignment to Los Angeles, not necessarily happy that Marian Bell had taken the initiative to freeze Darcy Keibler, Canella's friend, with Type-7, but going along with everyone else. Hector Nuiz initially had a problem with Brent, and he him, but after Brent demonstrated his skills by taking down Libby Prophet Hector relented, the pair working to build a friendship. While Canella being frozen when he returned home was a bit annoying Brent none the less made the best of things. Personal Information * Current Age: 41 * Height: 5'9" * Weight: 158 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Hazel * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: New York, US * Sexual Preference: Women * Favorite Drink: Coffee * Special Notes: ** Needs Glasses ** Asian Women Fetish Relationships Romances * Canella Kim, Girlfriend and Employer * Tina Ly, Former Lover Employers * Patricia Mero * Darcy Keibler * Sarah Hardy Co-Workers * Selena Chandler * Thomas Hood * Marian Bell * Kai * Myra Stites * Daphne Alden * Hector Nuiz * Joseph Wolfe Appearances * The IT Files: Darcy's Role Trivia * Brent is based on American actor Sam Rockwell. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The IT Files Category:Gorgon Sisterhood